La déclaration
by Milotsi
Summary: Une soirée assis sur le canapé, devant la télé, Sasuke ce déclare a Naruto ...enfin pas vraiment ! Voici l'art de la déclaration d'amour selon Sasuke...


La déclaration.

* * *

- _Oh mon dieu Ken ! Embrasse-moi ! _

- _Oh mais je suis pas Ken moi ! _

- _Mais je m'en fiche ! Allez roule-moi une pelle papy ! _

- _Hey moi c'est Robin putain ! Pas Ken et encore moins Papy !_

- _Merde mais arrete de parlez tout le monde connais mon nom, toi tu seras qu'une conquete de plus dans le tableau ! _

- _Hein ?! _

- _Bah oui y a que moi qui compte alors si tu t'appelles, Robin, Clark, Peter Pan, Capitaine par ici ou Capitaine par là-bas, on s'en bas les coui..._

Assis dans le canapé en face de la télé, qui passais un film (basé sur des faits réels) très intéressant sur la vie amoureuse de Barbie et Ken. Enfin sur la vie de Barbie avant quelle finissent dans le caniveau et que Ken la retrouve à moitié dans le coma.

Bref deux jeunes gens étaient assis, confortablement, suivant avec un intérêt le film. Suivant le film très passionnant jusqu'à ce que Sasuke déclare quelques choses d'assez inattendu. Mais sachant que les bouteilles de bières s'empilaient songeusement sur la table basse, la révélation surprise semblait, là vraiment cliché… enfin si ce n'était pas Sasuke qui parla bien sûr.

- Tu sais Naru enfaite je crois que je t'aime.

- Quoi, c'est _ça_ ta déclaration ?!

- Quelle déclaration, idiot ?

- Bah tu me dis que tu m'aime ! c'est sensé être quoi ça d'après toi ?!

- Ben non, c'est pas une déclaration, on n'est pas dans les bonnes conditions.

- Heeeiiiin ? comment ça bonne…condition ?

- Bah oui déjà qu'on est chez toi…

- Eh mais chez moi c'est bien !

- Laisse-moi finir. Alors on n'est pas dans de bonne conditions, car de un on est chez toi, laisse-moi terminer, et de deux : on est au même niveau !

- Au même niveau ?

- Bah ouais regarde, on est assis juste en face l'un de l'autre !

- Ouais et ?

- Bah t'as jamais lu Roméo et Juliette ou quoi ?!

- Euh bah si mais je vois pas le rapport entre nous deux là…

- Mais si pour faire une bonne déclaration il faudrait que TOI tu sois en Haut et moi en Bas ! ça fera styler comme ça, et aussi très romantique.

- Attend là tu veux me dire que le jour où tu te déclaras tu te trimballeras avec une chaise sur toi toute la journée ?!

- Une chaise ? nan pas forcement ! mais temps que tu seras en haut et moi en bas ce seras parfait !

- Et si je me mettais là debout sur le canapé, ça changerais quelque chose ?

- Tout debout sur le canapé ça ne marche pas. Je t'ai déjà dit que chez toi ce n'est pas un bon cadre !

- Tu fais chier avec ton bon cadre ! met toi à genou et fait ta déclaration putain !

- Ah la nan, c'est pas la même chose. Si je me mettais à genou ce serait te demander en mariage ! alala tu veux toujours précipiter les choses toi hein !héhéhé

- Ah ouais pas faux mais même ! tu vas attendre quand pour faire une bonne confession de tes sentiments alors ?

- Bah quand tu seras en haut et moi en bas.

- Putain t'es chiant ! j'vais te faire valdinguer par la fenêtre et tu vas me dire si tu peux faire t'a…

- Ah bah tu vois par la fenêtre se serais pas mal ! mais j'ai déjà vu ça dans Pretty Woman ! genre faudrait que j'arrive avec des fleurs et tout et tout…

- Enfaite je viens de comprendre, t'es vraiment bourré, et la Vie Amoureuse de Barbie t'es monté à la tête c'est ça ?

- Heinn mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! mais nan que je suis pas influencer ! je crois que aujourd'hui c'est vraiment pas le jour pour ce déclaré en plus on est un vendredi…

- Vendredi 18, quand même hein, c'est pas un 13 et puis depuis quand t'es superstitieux ?!

- Depuis que je dois te dire mes sentiments ! c'est important de mettre toute mes chance de mon côté !

- Bah tu t'es déjà déclarer et je t'ai pas fait dégagez de mon appart là, alors les chances que je te dise non en ce moment et vraiment mince tu sais ça ?

- Nan, nan tu sais rien, je vais allez chez moi et puis je vais réfléchir a comment je vais t'annoncer ça !

- Hein mais où tu vas là ?!

- Bah chez moi !

- Mais à cette heure ?!

- Bah ouais, allez bye !

- Mais...mais…pff déjà partit…

C'est donc après cet épisode que Sasuke débarqua le lendemain sans surprise, dans son plus beau costume, fleur en main, et un Naruto à un escalier juste au-dessus de lui.

* * *

Alors ? un avis ?

Ok d'accord, c'est du grand n'importe quoi mais bon ! ça vous a fait au moin rire un petit peu ? Beaucoup ? Pas du tout ?

Ah et j'aime vraiment commencé mes fictions avec des passages completements hors-sujets...


End file.
